Monochrome Ward
by Nerd Girl 1
Summary: Based off the song by Vocaloid "Monochrome Ward". Murdoc needs a heart transplant, and there are no other matches available but 2D. Jealousy takes over Murdoc, and he sacrifices everything for the one thing 2D has that he doesn't. I know, horrible summary. Cover art by GreaseBunny on deviantART.


**Okay, so this is a one shot based off the Vocaloid song "Monochrome Ward" Cover art by GreaseBunny on deviantART. Hope you guys like!**

* * *

No one really liked Murdoc Niccals like, and he didn't have many friends. Hell, not even his family liked him. As a child, his older brother Hannibal used to beat the crap out of him. Even his father despised him, and he wasn't afraid to tell Murdoc that, whether it be through physical abuse or verbal abuse. No one ever cared when he came to school bruised and battered. The teachers didn't care, and the students would just beat him even more. All of this caused Murdoc's attitude towards everyone to be awfully mean. He abused everyone around him either physically, mentally, or verbally. Only one person stuck around through it all and took every blow, insult, and glare that came his way from the bassist. His name was Stuart Pot.

Stuart Pot was liked by all and had a large amount of friends, he even considered Murdoc as a friend. There was something about Murdoc that Stuart took to. Maybe it was the fact that he was abused as a kid and he pitied Murdoc, or the fact that Murdoc didn't have many friends that drew Stuart to Murdoc. He knew, deep down in his heart, Murdoc didn't mean every wrong thing he did. He knew that behind that mask of his, was a poor soul longing to be liked and cared for by _somebody_. The singer decided to be that person that liked and cared for Murdoc.

* * *

Naturally, if no cares for you, when you get hurt or fall ill no one cares. This happened to Murdoc. He kept coughing and his body ached. He thought nothing of it. He sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Murdoc, you really should get checked out." A concerned Stu-Pot said. "I have a feeling this is more serious then it seems."

"Shut it faceache! I don't need you worrying about me like a mom." Murdoc huffed.

"But I truly think—" he was cut off by Murdoc's fist connecting with his mouth.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Murdoc shouted. He turned around to go to the kitchen to get a beer when he collapsed on the floor in pain. He began coughing up blood and was soon after throwing up blood. He blacked out.

* * *

He woke up in a hospital room. "What the hell happened?" He said to himself as he tried to sit up. He failed and collapsed back onto the bed in pain. It felt like his muscles were on fire, and his heart ached.

The doctor walked into the room to check on Murdoc. "Oh Mr. Niccals, you're up."

"Why am I here?"

"Well, I was just getting ready to discuss that with you-"

"Then tell me already." Murdoc said, slightly irritated.

"Well, Mr. Niccals, it seems as if you have a rare heart disease." The doctor said.

Murdoc froze. The doctor took this time to continue. "You need to get a transplant, but you don't have any matches except for one person."

"Who is it?" Murdoc asked frantically.

"Stuart Pot." The doctor said in a monotone manner. "He's also willing to give his heart to you."

Murdoc zoned out. How was the singer _willing _to give him his heart when he'd been so mean to the blue haired idiot before all of this happened?

"Err, Mr. Niccals?" The doctor called to him. This snapped the bassist out of his thoughts as he turned his attention towards the doctor. "As I was saying, he's willing to give his heart to you, and we need to do the surgery immediately."

"Can I speak to him?" Murdoc asked.

"Sure. I'll go and call him in now." The doctor turned around and exited the room out of the door. A few seconds later, a nervous looking singer walked into the room.

"You wanted to see me?" Stu asked with a nervous smile.

"Why would you give your heart to me?" Murdoc asked.

"Well, because you're my best mate, of course." He replied.

"2D… I've been a total dick to you. Not just you, but to everyone. You should just do the world favor and let me die."

2D smiled sadly. "I would never be able to live with myself knowing that you're gone and I could've done something about it. Think of this as a second chance. You get to fix all of the wrong things you've done for the past years."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Murdoc asked. 2D gave a nod. "Okay. Go tell the doctor you want to do this and call everyone and tell them you're decision."

2D gave a curt nod and ran out of the room to alert the doctor and call his friends and family and tell them what was going to happen. Murdoc laid on the bed and thought about what was about to happen and fell asleep.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

A while later, he heard voices outside of his window. They were faint, but they were loud enough to wake him up. He got up and walked up to the window to see 2D talking to his friends down below. They seemed concerned for _2D_ and not _Murdoc_. 2D wasn't the one lying in a hospital room in need of a heart. _Murdoc_ was, though. No one cared that Murdoc was running the risk of dying without having a functional heart, but _everyone _cared that the little blue haired idiot was giving up his heart. Murdoc clenched his fists in rage. It was all about poor little _Stuart Pot_, but the real one who deserved all of the attention was _Murdoc Niccals_. This pissed Murdoc off. Then, he suddenly snapped. He was going to teach all who was concerned about Stuart that _he, _Murdoc Niccals, was more important.

* * *

Murdoc made his move at night. Avoiding the pain that coursed throughout his body, he got up and found the clothes he wore before being admitting into the hospital and change into them. He was able to sneak out of the hospital and took a cab home. The bassist was able to sneak into the manor and into his Winnebago to rummage for the materials he would need to carry out his plan. He remembered having an antique music box since he was little, so he searched frantically for it, making sure he was quiet so he wouldn't disturb anyone. At last, he found it, as well as the other materials he needed, and took a cab back to the hospital, snuck back in with the music box and other things in hand, and he changed out of his regular clothes and hid away his music box.

He had exactly what he needed. White chalk, the inverted cross he sported, five white candles, and a lighter. He drew the Devil's star onto the floor, put the five candles at each point of the star, lit the candles, and sat in the middle of the star. He closed his eyes and concentrated as he said a little chant. The room suddenly got hot and a voice was heard.

"Murdoc! It's been a long time since we've talked. How have you been?" Satan chuckled. He came in many shapes, sizes, and forms. Only Murdoc and those whose souls have been cast away to Hell have seen him in his true form.

"Not too good mate. You see, I'm in the bloody hospital, and I need a heart." Murdoc started.

Satan nodded. "So you want me to restore yours? Or, so the doctors won't raise their eyebrows, give you a donor?"

"About that, I already have a match. 2D is willing to give me his…"

"But he's the lead singer for your band. How will you continue to succeed if he's dead?"

"No one really likes me. But, everyone just LOVES that bloody blue haired twit…" Satan raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent. Murdoc continued. "I would like to know how it feels to be liked by all. So, I was wondering if you'd be willing to switch me and 2D into the other man's body."

Satan nodded. "You've already sold your soul to me, so what are you going to give me in return?"

"How about I sacrifice denthead's friends and give you their hearts?" Murdoc asked.

Satan contemplated, then nodded. "Okay. If this is what you really want."

"It's a deal." Murdoc smirked. He was going tokill 2D's friends and put their heart into the music box, that way he'd hear it if anyone opened it.

The candles blew out at once, and the room began to cool down, signaling that Satan has left from the bassist's presence. Murdoc got up from the floor and laid in the hospital bed.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Murdoc did his crimes at night, which was when he could sneak out without being noticed. The singer only had six of his friends that where outside on that day, so it wasn't too hard for Murdoc to kill them and stash away their hearts safely in the music box. Once he had the hearts, he redrew the Devil's Star on the floor and burned the same candles to channel Satan again.

"You've collected them already?"

"Yes. Now, it's time for you to do your half of the deal." Murdoc got up to get the music box and placed it in the middle of star so Satan could see them.

Once he was satisfied, he said a chant and snapped his fingers. "Once you wake up in the morning, you should be in Stuart's body." And with that, the candles blew out and the room began to cool.

* * *

Running. Running out of this hell. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be in this much pain. His heart shouldn't be beating inside of his chest the way it was.

Falling. Falling in this hell. He doesn't know why, but he's here. His legs gave out on him and he fell.

Darkness. Darkness is his hell. The room spins and turns monochrome. He doesn't know why, but it did. His vision is blurred and turns black...

Stuart awoke in a cold sweat. He vaguely remembers what happened. All he remembers is waking up in Murdoc's body and trying to run out of the hospital, but he passed out due to the condition Murdoc's heart was in.

He sat up in the hospital bed, ignoring the pain he was in and bit back tears. He doesn't know how he got here, but he wants to go back to his own body. His friends are gone, their hearts being ripped out of their chests. He sighed. While he's here, he might as well take a look to see if Murdoc had some cigarettes hidden somewhere. He got up from the hospital bed and searched through the pile of Murdoc's clothes. He discovered the music box.

"I remember Murdoc getting drunk one night and telling me about this." 2D muttered. "I wonder what's in it…" He opened the box and gasped. As it played a melancholy tune, there were six hearts stacked on top of each other. It was then he put two and two together. "Murdoc must've sacrificed them to be in my body…"

"I see you know what I'm up to." Came a voice.

The singer whipped his head around to find Murdoc with a smirk on his features. "Why? Why did you kill my friends? You could've asked Satan to heal you."

"You see Stuart, no ones like me, but everyone likes you. Why be well in my body while everyone hates me, when I can be well in your body with friends?"

"But you still have to give up my heart. So you won't win."

"THAT'S where wrong, Two Dents. Ya see, since I'M in control, I've canceled the surgery. I can just live happily in peace, while you wait for a heart. Or you perish, really doesn't matter to me right about now."

2D shook his head in disbelief. "And I actually considered you a friend."

"Well, good luck to you! Not that I care, anyways." Murdoc turned to leave out the room.

"I can't believe you're throwing away everything for your own selfish desires." Murdoc shrugged off the comment and went about his day.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Later on that night, 2D passed away. Because he was in Murdoc's body, no one cared.

"You honestly don't care?" Russel asked Murdoc.

"Nope." He answered confidently.

"You've changed. Off all people, I expected you to care just a little."

"Well, I guess I changed for the better."

Russel shook his head and walked out of the room.

* * *

Because Murdoc doesn't know how to treat people right, he lost all of the friends 2D had. He sat in his room staring out of the window. He felt a presence, and it walked up closer and closer towards him. Not caring what it was he continued to stare out of the window. The presence walked up behind him and knelt down so its mouth was to Murdoc's ear.

"No matter what you do, you will never be like me." Came 2D's voice. And he vanished.

Startled, Murdoc sharply turned his head, but saw nothing.


End file.
